


Safe in the 5am Light

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Osiria [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jupiter Crumbles the Abrasax Empire (tm), Kisses, Morning Cuddles, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One apology, two kisses (actually three) and the ability to find a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in the 5am Light

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to replace RegenX came up thanks to some Tumblr posts; this followed with a song that brought it up again. 
> 
> Enjoy~ 
> 
> (The song in question is Technicolor Beat by Oh Wonder.)

* * *

**-Ageis Entitled Quarters; 0500 hrs: Present Day-**

Caine should be asleep. He should be getting the required six hours a splice requires in order to function at optimal condition. 

He is currently _not_ doing that. 

Instead, he's watching Jupiter inhale, exhale and grumble as she mashes her face against his chest. He rumbles softly and she sighs happily, dark eyes still closed in sleep. 

Recurrence-above, that apology was **terrible** but she... Well. There's a reason she's quickly becoming the most beloved Entitled in three millennia. 

_**-Ageis Stateroom; 2100 hrs: Thirteen Days Terran Days Prior-** _

_Caine stumbles into the room, his face flushing as Jupiter turns with an expectant look._

_"Your Majesty—" She draws herself up and Caine, for all of his advantages, shrinks. His shoulders hunch in as he stares out of the deck that glides past the asteroid field surrounding the inner planets of her solar system. "I understand that you want to go home."_

_"I do." Her voice quavers, just a little and Caine's ears wilt as he keeps staring outside._

_"I apologize for everything I have put you through, Your Majesty, and fully understand that you will not want contact with us again." He says even as it rips into his heart like the savage wolf Caine really does have more in common with._

_"Us?" Now she is angry and Caine steels himself to face it._

_"Commander Stinger and myself."_

_When he turns, tears are coming down her cheeks. "And where did you come up with that idea?"_

_"When I spoke last with Your Majesty, before the refinery, I said.... I said things I did not mean. I lied." Caine blurts out, hedging his bets and coming closer. Jupiter sobs loudly in the room and buries her face against the new Ageis uniform he was given. "I am sorry that I hurt you. I am sorry that I... that I love you all the more for your strength and fortitude and bravery in the face of danger—Mmm?"_

_Jupiter lunges up and kisses him, hard. He hums softly and lets her lead, pulling away with a quiet -snick- when she does._

_"I always did like dogs better." She whispers to him, his ears flicking forward to their natural positions._

_"Oh? And has Her Majesty changed her mind?"_

_"No."_

_Caine leans down and cradles her close as he kisses her just short of breathless._

**-Ageis Entilted Quarters; 0500 hrs: Present Day-**

He blinks away the memory to find that Jupiter has opened her eyes. 

"Morning," She yawns after her greeting, the scent of caf lingering on her breath still. Caine frowns. She needs eight hours of rest and has only had three. "Wh't time is it?" 

"Time for more sleep," He chides, "Your Majesty." 

"Mmmmmm. T'early f' that." Jupiter mumbles as she tucks her face into the crook of his shoulder and neck. 

"Then you should sleep." Caine murmurs and starts grooming her, his tongue washing a swath of her forehead but just before her hairline so that he won't be pulling hairs off his tongue again.

* * *

**-Jaega I; Jaega Planetary System; 0900 hrs-**

They meet with Jaega Prime herself, the dangerous olive drab tail full of spikes that Caine wants nowhere near Jupiter. 

**It is a pleasure to see an Entitled that is grounded.** The enormous female Jaega floats on air currents and settles just beyond Caine's extensive reach, her fins fanning the air every so often. Jupiter saw fit to educate him that the Jaega look like something out of Terran mythology; a mermaid, he believes is the word. 

"Her Majesty believes that face-to-face is the best way to do business, Jaega Prime." Caine answers quietly, allowing Jupiter to come up with a suitable reply. 

**I mean that she does not look down upon those that are not human.** The bright blue eyes crinkle at the edges as Jaega Prime smiles with her full red lips. 

"I would never, Jaega Prime. I have... something of a proposition for you." Jupiter says and the Jaega's smile only widens. 

**You have heard the rumor that we possess something in competition with RegenX.**

"I have." 

**Good. You may call me Sasha.**

"What is it and can we run the Abrasax out of business?" Jupiter's own smile appears as she leans forward.

 **It is a Terran thing. I think it is called a rose?** Sasha holds out a suspended flower that Jupiter recognizes instantly. **The properties contained within hold a similar rejuvenating technique to RegenX without harming humans, splices or other species.**

"That's a rose, alright. An Osiria rose* and one of the more rare kinds but yes. How many do you need?" Jupiter looks excited at the thought of running the remaining Abrasax out of business with this product. 

**We need the seeds and perhaps Terran dirt to grow them in. They flourish well enough on our planet with similar conditions.** Sasha answers. **Osiria, hmm?**

"The name it carries on Earth. It's difficult to grow but since it has no parasites or predators here, it should bloom regularly." 

**Do you mind if we use the name as the new product?**

"Not at all."

* * *

Caine and Jupiter watch in satisfaction as Osiria crushes RegenX in shares, stock and affordability. 

**_(Jupiter may or may not have kissed him hard enough to daze when they broke over ten-thousand creds in sales.)_**

Caine likes to imagine the wails of outrage from the remaining Abrasax heirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> *The rose in question does exist! Very pretty~
> 
>  
> 
> If you're also a PacRim fan, the Jaega are my take on PacRim-in-space; the series is called Adventures in Space


End file.
